


Just a little, baby

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Mush, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, baby sister, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fit perfectly, right there in the crook of his elbow.  She wasn't a newborn any longer but she was dwarfed next to the sheer size of Derek and his… everything.  </p><p>Her soft, fair hair and skin next to his rough, coarse and dark just- it did something to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture prompt from 1-million-words over on LJ. First fic of the new year, woo! I'm not a big kid person, either, so I feel pretty good about this. :D
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://hoechlin-perfection.tumblr.com) if you want!

 

"Thanks for coming over, man," Stiles called from upstairs.  
  
Derek's voice carried up to Stiles as he rooted through his closet for the books he _knew_ were in there.    
  
Somewhere.  
  
"Has she eaten?" Derek asked.  
  
Stiles sat back on his haunches and thought for a second.  "Yeah, no.  I got the bottle out for her but I didn't get too far on it.  Had to change her diaper and then you called and I got distracted and-"  
  
"No problem, Stiles, I got this."  
  
"Okay," Stiles called back and returned to the closet.    
  
_Wait, what?_  
  
"Wait, what?" Stiles asked loud enough for Derek to hear him.  When Derek didn't reply Stiles clamoured to his feet and hobbled down the stairs, muttering about pins in his legs.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"I got this Stiles, I told you," Derek said, scolding mildly.  Grace was in his arms, happily trying to hold onto the bottle with her chubby fingers while Derek tipped it up for her.    
  
She fit perfectly, right there in the crook of his elbow.  She wasn't a newborn any longer but she was dwarfed next to the sheer size of Derek and his… everything.    
  
Her soft, fair hair and skin next to his rough, coarse and dark just- it did something to Stiles.  
  
"Um," he gulped.  
  
"Found the books yet?" Derek asked without looking up from Stiles' sister.  
  
"Almost," Stiles replied faintly.  He turned and ran back up the stairs but barely registered moving.  
  
Ten minutes later Stiles unearthed his borrowed volumes on sprites, spirits and other supernatural whoosits with a whoop.  Two years of college later and his organizational habits were a little worse for wear but he always knew where things could be found.  
  
Eventually.  
  
He steeled himself to return back downstairs, unsure of what he'd find.    
  
Having a little sister after so many years of being an only child was one thing, his dad having said child with his best friend's mom and making them all one big happy family was another, but having a former alpha werewolf who was still incredibly physically imposing basically doting on a baby that could barely walk was something Stiles couldn't even comprehend.  
  
Not to mention that it just made Derek's hotness factor skyrocket from molten to … well, whatever happens after molten and Stiles didn't even realize he could _feel_ those things, let alone because of a _baby_.  
  
"Your bio clock can't be ticking yet, Stilinski," he muttered as he thundered downstairs.  
  
"What's that?" Derek asked while Stiles rounded the corner into the living room and stopped short.  
  
They were on the floor.  Or, Derek was on the floor and Grace was hovering over his face and bending down to kiss him on his stubbly chin, the empty bottle abandoned next to them.  She rubbed her face against his in a move that was _clearly_ Scott's doing and it made Stiles' heart seize up in his chest.  
  
Derek cocked his head and looked at Stiles funny. "You okay?"  
  
Stiles coughed and held up the books.  "Of course!  Look what I found!"   
"Great, I'll grab them on the way out," Derek replied.  
  
"The way out?  Thought you had to leave right away," Stiles asked suspiciously.  
  
Derek looked a bit guilty but it was more adorable than anything considering Grace was using Derek's body as her personal jungle gym.  
  
"Eventually," Derek corrected.  Stiles rolled his eyes but there was a slight smile on his lips as he turned away to the kitchen.    
  
"Stay as long as you want, Scott and I have her until tomorrow while our parents visit my aunt in Oregon.  I'm gonna order pizza, you in?"  
  
"Sure," Derek replied, but closer than Stiles was expecting.  He turned around and Derek was right beside him next to the counter, holding Grace who was blowing bubbles against Derek's neck.  
 "Yeah?" Stiles asked, suddenly breathless at the sight.  
  
Derek leaned in and gently kissed Stiles, sweet and chaste.    
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," Stiles murmured to Derek's back while he returned to the living room with Grace waving back at him over Derek's shoulder.


End file.
